Gosh Golly Gee
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: Steve is old fashioned and sassy. Tony is also sassy. Tony also loves Steve note: Sex and sass do not (or maybe do) mix


Steve is old fashioned and sassy. Tony is also sassy. Tony also loves Steve

note:

Sex and sass do not (or maybe do) mix

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or the characters and am in no way making money from this.

Please let me know what you think. I don't often write sex scenes so I would love some feedback.

* * *

When Tony Stark AKA Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist AKA Iron Man and Steve Rogers AKA Capsicle (and other things) AKA Captain America met things were admittedly tense. Tony accepted that he acted like an over defensive brat, he was overly rude and said some things that he later learned (and should have known) were not true. But Tony could not take all the blame. Steve had been rude back, giving as good as he got.

And Tony would not have been surprised if Captain America had turned out to be a stuck up, bossy man with a hero complex. But he later learned that all the stories he had heard, and Howard's worship of the man had turned out to be well deserved. Steve was kind for nothing else but an inset desire to help people. He helped little old ladies across the street, he got kittens down from trees and helped kids perfect their baseball throw and expected nothing back.

So yeah Tony had to admit that the hero complex was more of a natural personality facet. He was also old fashioned (i.e. "Language!"), he blushed at the slightest things, opened doors for women and pulled out chairs, and called people Sir and Ma'am.

Basically a total sweetheart. Well except for one part of him. He was the sassiest little brat. Little quips, responses that you thought were serious but later realized were full of nothing but sass. He could out sass Tony sometimes which is no small feat. Which brings us to the point of this story.

* * *

"Morning Tony" Bruce mumble as he walked by Tony on the way to the coffee pot. Tony was already on his third cup and Natasha and Clint was sitting across from him starting on their breakfast which Steve was handing out. Thor was standing near Steve at the stove, attempting to steal some of Steve famous (at least among the Avengers) pancakes.

"Morning," Tony mumbled back before pulling his plate closer to himself when Clint began to look at them shifty (Clint was notorious for stealing other people's food, especially when Steve cooked)

They all looked up at the sound of a commotion at the stove and watched as Steve smacked Thor's hand with a wooden spatula and firmly said "Thor; wait until their done." Thor posted and Steve looked so serious in his jeans and t-shirt, protected by the frilly pale blue apron. (The apron had been a joke, purchased by Tony and Clint since Steve was the team cook. They did not expect it to become an almost treasure possession and worn every time Steve cooked) Tony had to admit, at least to himself, that he looked adorable.

Tony glanced over at Natasha and Bruce and saw them attempting to smother a laugh. Clint had no such tact and dropped his head on the table while his shoulders shook and choked sounds came from him.

"Steve, I'm pretty sure you say gosh golly gee during sex." Tony couldn't help it. Steve was so old fashioned and he never could pass up an opportunity to make a joke.

"Wouldn't you know that already Tony" Clint spoke up and Tony watched as Steve's faced transformed from annoyed and shocked to surprised and blushing. Tony couldn't help but blush a bit as well. But they had agreed to take it slow (Steve was a virgin and Tony had learned the hard way that rushing into relationships was a bad idea.)

Natasha slapped Clint across the back of the head and as Clint spluttered Steve and Tony looked shyly at each other.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Steve looked beautiful. Laid out as he was, naked, lips glossy and red, hair mussed, eyes half-mast and glazed, love bites and beard rash littering his body. He had just come after Tony had spent the last hour just ravishing him with kisses and bites and gentle caresses and fingers first gently probing and later plunging into him. His long, toned, golden legs were still spread, with the knees slightly bent so the other man could clearly see his half-hard length and the glistening lube which spread from his fluttering pucker.

Tony took a deep, calming (who was he joking, there was very little that could get little Tony to go down at this moment) breath. He reached down, watching the way Steve's eyes followed the movement and the way the blue lit up when his hand wrapped around his destination.

Spreading lube generously over the length Tony walked closer to Steve, before kneeling on the bed and helping Steve lift his legs. He wiped his hand off on the sheets before settling the head of his cock against the puckered rim of Steve' entrance.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked quietly, staring into the deep blue eyes of the man he loved.

"Yes, Tony, please, oh god please." The statement undid him. To hear Steve just about begging was a surprising turn on and as he pressed forward they both shivered and when Steve moaned, deep and low Tony could not hold back his answering groan.

When he was fully seethed within the tight, wet warmth he just sat still for a moment. When he gazed into Steve's eyes he wanted to cry at all the love and adoration that looked back at him. Instead he placed a gentle, loving kiss to the man's lip before whispering the words. And the beaming smile that he got in return was worth everything in this world.

As he began to thrust into the man below him Tony did his best to keep his eyes open so he watch the expressions of pleasure flicker over Steve's face. These expressions were probably worth everything in the next world.

He felt himself get closer, and closer but this was Steve's first time and he wanted the man to come first. So he gripped the hot, pulsing cock that was between their bellies and began to stroke in time with his thrust and then Steve was coming and coming and coming. Hot liquid splashed over their stomachs and the sight was highly erotic.

The clenching around his manhood was getting Tony to the point of no return when Tony saw something familiar flash in Steve's eyes.

The man's cum had not even finished cooling when he spoke, all awed and amazed; three damned words "Gosh golly gee."

The words were just reaching their end when the sensations had gotten too much and Tony was coming, deep and with a groaning sound that was not entirely pleasure and release.

He collapsed on the firm chest below him and took a few moments to calm his breathing before groaning.

"Steve Roger, you are insufferable."

"Am I now?"

"Very much so but since I now own your ass I suppose I have no choice but to keep you."

As he felt the chest below him heat from a blush and rock slightly from an embarrassed chuckle he tiredly giggle before placing a gentle kiss to the pec below his cheek.

"I love you, you big oaf."

He felt the gentle smile and heard it in the responding "I love you too Tony."

Let it never be said that Captain America was nothing but polite and wouldn't know sass if it bit him on the nose. The man was sass incarnate but Tony couldn't help but love him and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
